Carnaval
by DVA-01
Summary: La musique, la foule, les odeurs, tout envahissait mes sens en ce jour de Carnaval. Mais il n'y avait qu'une sensation qui me faisait perdre pied : Elle.


Hello à tous et à toutes ! Voici un petit one shot Flight qui m'a été inspiré par Onigiri's Face ! Lighting est légèrement OC mais je trouve que ça lui donne un côté plus « humain » qu'on ne voit pas souvent chez elle ^^.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

BadMonster, ce one shot est pour toi, tu l'as tellement attendu … ^^.

Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

Carnaval :

Summary : La musique, la foule, les odeurs, tout envahissait mes sens en ce jour de Carnaval. Mais il n'y avait qu'une sensation qui me faisait perdre pied : Elle.

En ce mois de juillet, la chaleur était étouffante et le ventilateur qui se trouvait dans un coin de mon appartement tenter de brasser l'air moite sans succès. Je m'épongeais le front sans succès et me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il était quatre heure de l'après midi et malgré la canicule qui régnait en maître sur la ville, les gens sortaient et se préparaient pour la grande Cavalcade du soir. Les rues habituellement ternes de New Bodum étaient colorées, vivantes. La musique envahit mon appartement au moment même ou j'ouvris ma fenêtre. Je m'imprégnais de l'ambiance et me laissais aller à ma mélancolie. Mon regard se perdit dans la foule déjà dense à cette heure de la journée. J'imaginais que mes amis allaient profiter de la fête de ce soir, ils avaient tous toujours aimé ce genre d'opportunités pour se réunir. Sazh et on fils, Dajh venait chaque année ici de Palum Polum pour voir la grande Cavalcade qui relatait nos exploits lorsque nous étions encore des lcie. Hope arrivait avec eux de Palum Polum aussi. Vanille et Fang avaient finis par s'installer à Neo Bodum tout comme Serah, ma sœur, Snow son fiancé et moi. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous nous étions éloignés tous les cinq. Du moins, je m'étais éloignée de Fang depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Vanille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais en colère, pourquoi mon cœur se serrait dès que je les voyais s'embrasser ou s'enlacer … J'aurais dû être heureuse pour elle, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

A la caserne, je m'étais rapproché d'un de mes collègues, Noctis, afin d'oublier les sensations que j'éprouvais lorsque Fang était à mes côtés, mais sans succès. Je ne pensais qu'à elle nuit et jour, lorsque j'étais avec Noctis, je voulais que ce soit Fang à sa place … Je ne comprenais pas, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de Fang … C'était impossible. Je considérais Fang comme une amie seulement, une amie proche certes, mais seulement une amie. Pas plus …

Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle était avec Vanille, je m'étais surprise à la voir plus que comme une amie. Je la voulais et ça me faisait peur … Quand, comment en étais je venue à la voir comme ça ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains et essayais de faire disparaître ses sentiments inappropriés lorsque tout à coup mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris dans mes mains et regardais la personnes qui me dérangeait. Il s'agissait d'Amodar mon supérieur, je décrochais :

« -Lieutenant Farron à l'appareil. »

« -Oh, Farron ! Peux tu passer au poste pour le brief de ce soir ? »

« -Bien sur, j'arrive dans dix minutes. Répondis je. »

« -Ne te presse pas, tu as le temps. Me dit il avec gentillesse avant de raccrocher. »

Je ne prit pas en compte sa dernière phrase et continuer de me préparer pour partir à la Garde Civile. Je m'habillais d'une veste blanche que je ceinturais à la taille et d'un short marron avant d'attacher le fourreau de ma gunblade sur ma hanche. J'y glissais l'arme que j'avais passé en mode épée. Avant de sortir, je vérifiais que ma cape pourpre était bien attachée sur mon épaule. Les gallons que je possédais signalaient mon grade au sein de l'armée, j'étais encore Lieutenant. Noctis avait tout comme moi le même grade militaire et nous étions souvent mis en binôme ensemble lors de mission à cause de notre jeune âge et car nous nous entendions bien. Sur le terrain nous nous complétions lui entrer souvent le premier dans les combats avec sa grosse épée tandis que moi je le couvrais à distance avec ma gunblade passée en pistolet. Hors des combats nous étions proches aussi, l'une des seules personnes que j'avais laissé m'approcher, même si ce n'était que peu. L'autre personne à qui j'avais octroyé ce droit était Fang. Lors de nos aventures, elle avait su percer ma carapace et s'immiscer dedans. Raaaaah ! Je pensais encore à Fang … Pourquoi toutes mes pensées étaient elles tournées vers elle ?

j'ébouriffais mes cheveux vite fait avant de sortir de mon appartement. Le couloir était sombre et frais, je savourais ces quelques instants de répits avant de sortir affronter la moiteur étouffante du dehors. Dès que je franchis la porte de mon immeuble, la différence de température se fit ressentir immédiatement. La chaleur me prit d'assaut et je titubais avant de me retenir contre la porte. Les périodes de grosses chaleurs n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé. Je me relevais et mon regard parcourut la rue animée. La musique me perça les tympans tellement elle était forte et je fis tout ce que je pu pour fuir cet enfer. Je zigzaguais entre les badauds et tentais de percer tant bien que mal cette marée humaine qui s'intensifiait d'instants en instants.

Il était seulement quatre heure et demi de l'après midi et la foule avait déjà pris d'assaut les différentes rues de la ville. De la musique pop s'écoulait de chaque hauts parleurs tentant de couvrir tant bien que mal le brouhaha du peuple de New Bodhum. J'arrivais enfin jusqu'à ma voiture et jurais lorsque je me rappelais que les rues étaient bloquées pour préparer l'événement du soir. Je regardais la montre que j'avais attaché à mon poignet et lâchais un juron en voyant l'heure. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je prenne le métro pour rejoindre la caserne le plus rapidement possible. Je serrais les dents et m'engouffrais dans la bouche sombre. Je passais devant un plan et vérifiais quelle ligne il fallait que je prenne, je détestais ce moyen de transport ou tout le monde se retrouvait coincé dans un seul compartiment. Je frissonais à l'idée d'y pénétrais mais j'ignorais ma révulsion et entrais. A peine eu-je mis les deux pieds dans l'habitacle que le portes se refermai dans mon dos. Je me sentis aspirée par ce monstre composé d'humain en tout genre. Quelqu'un me bouscula et m'envoya valser contre une autre personne qui à nouveau me repoussa. J'étais ballottée dans tous les sens. Une personne tenta de me peloter les seins mais je lui fis comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher malgré mon angoisse grandissante en ce lieu.

Lorsque mon arrêt arriva enfin, je me faufilais avec empressement hors des bouches de métro et reprit une respiration normale. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me présenter dans cet état devant mon supérieur. Même si je savais qu'Amodar ne me jugerais pas, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une faible devant les autres membres. Je m'étais forgée une réputation au sein de la Garde Civile, m'évitant ainsi les désagréments que subissaient régulièrement les femmes dans ces univers ou les hommes dominaient.

Je soupirais et pressais le pas pour rejoindre la caserne. Je parcourais les rues pavé en gardant un œil attentif autour de moi, en à peine quelques minutes, le nombres de personnes avaient doublé … La plupart portait des costumes, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus compliqué. Je finis par passer les portes de la caserne et l'effervescence qui y régnait me fit froncer les sourcils. Des officiers de tous grades se bousculaient les uns les autres afin d'arriver le plus rapidement à leurs bureaux ou bien pour faire leurs rapports à leurs supérieurs. Que se passait il donc pour que tout le monde réagisse comme ça ? Je me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Amodar et croisait en chemin Noctis comme je l'avais prévu. Il me fit un petit sourire lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur et me demanda :

« -Toi aussi tu es convoquée par Amodar ? »

« -Oui, lui répondis-je simplement. »

Il hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Il avait comprit depuis le temps que je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'expansif. J'étais calme de nature, sauf lorsque Fang était dans les parages. Encore une fois, la brune venait parasiter mes pensées … Je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à elle deux secondes … Noctis ralentit le pas et je faillis le percuter. Je relevais la tête vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait et il me demanda en me scrutant étrangement :

« -Tout va bien Light ? »

« -Ou-Oui, tout va bien Noctis. J'étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées. »

Il m'observa encore quelques minutes avec regard scrutateur avant de reprendre la marche. Moi, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir afin de me sortir Fang de la tête. J'étais au boulot, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parasites plus mes pensées.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant la porte du Colonel et Noctis prit l'initiative de toquer à la porte. A peine deux minutes plus tard, une voix grave et puissante nous ordonna :

« -Entrez ! »

Nous pénétrâmes lentement dans le bureau. Un homme brun taillé en brosse à la carrure impressionnante était assis derrière. Il nous toisa avec sévérité le temps que nous entrions avant de nous désigner deux sièges pour nous asseoir. Je ne fis guère attention à son manège, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le faisait que pour se moquer de Noctis. Ce dernier s'était justement redressé sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Amodar me fit un clin d'oeil et je levais les yeux au ciel bien qu'un sourire amusé se soit installé sur mes lèvres. Grâce à l'aide de mes amis et surtout de Fang lors de nos aventures lorsque nous étions des lcies, j'avais réussis à m'ouvrir un peu plus au monde et m'exprimer sur de petites choses comme celles ci malgré leurs simplicité. Mais même avec ces efforts là, je restais tout de même une personne que les autres qualifiés de 'froide'. Je ne réagissais que rarement ou ignorait même les personnes qui m'entouraient.

Amodar se racla la gorge et je me recentrait sur le pourquoi je me trouvais dans son bureau :

« -Si je vous ai convoqué ce soir, c'est pour vous demander de surveiller la grande Cavalcade de l'intérieur, en étant directement sur le terrain. »

Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, il me devança :

« - Plusieurs personnalités se sont déplacé pour voir le spectacle, vous allez assurer leurs sécurité à ce moment là. Il y a Katie Poury, Lady Gragas et David Grotta ... »

Il fut coupé par un homme blond qui entra en trombe dans son bureau :

« -Il-il y a un changement de plan … Finalement il n'y aura que Katie qui aura besoin de notre aide … Les autres se sont débrouillés … »

Amodar hocha la tête et dit :

« -Merci, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le colonel se concentra à nouveau sur nous et nous informa :

« -Le plan reste le même. Farron, tu surveilleras du côté du NORA qui accueille le gratin de New Bodhum et beaucoup d'autres riches de passage. Noctis t'accompagnera lors de ta surveillance.»

J'acquiesçais même si intérieurement, je n'étais pas très confiante à l'idée de croiser Fang, surtout en compagnie de Noctis. En observant la gestuelle de mon supérieur, je me rendis compte que cette mission n'était en fait qu'un stratagème pour nous faire sortir à Noctis et moi et profiter de la fête par la même occasion. Il était vrai que je passais tout mon temps à travailler, je prenais rarement des congés … Serah ma petite sœur me le reprochais souvent mais je n'y pouvais rien. Depuis que j'évitais Fang, la chose était encore plus flagrante.

Une fois dehors je me tournais vers Noctis et lui demandais :

« -On se rejoint aux alentours de vingt heures ? »

« -Je t'aurais bien proposer avant pour t'inviter à dîner … »

Je me figeais à cette annonce. Je savais qu'il nourrissait pour moi des sentiments allant au delà de l'amitié, mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il me supplia du regard, et finalement je craquais :

« -Si-si tu veux … »

Dès que les paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je les regrettais, mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière …

« -On se rejoint au restaurant le Tigre bleu a 19h ? »

« -Parfait, m'entendis-je répondre tel un automate. »

Je rentrais chez moi et la première chose que je fis en rentrant fut de me traiter d'idiote. Pourquoi n'avais je donc pas pu refuser ? Raaaaah ! Ce qui était fait, était fait, ce n'était plus le moment de se dire ce que j'aurais pu faire ou non.

J'allais dans la cuisine et me servit un verre d'eau avant de regarder l'heure sur mon four : 17h45. Je n'avais plus le temps pour trainasser. Dans ma chambre, je fouillais dans mon armoire afin de trouver mon costume. Il était composé d'un masque vénitien noir et rouge qui ne masquait que la moitié supérieur de mon visage. Mes cheveux, eux étaient voilés d'une capuche entièrement noire. Le reste faisait référence aux princesses de milles et une nuits. Ma poitrine était recouverte d'un tissus noir aux bordures pourpre. Le tout était agrémentait de piécette dorées qui teintaient dès que je faisais un pas. Mon ventre était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de gaze noir transparente qui ne laissais aucune place à l'imagination Le pantalon que je portais était bouffant et d'une couleur noire, au niveau de ma taille pendaient à nouveau quelques piécettes pour créer une harmonie dans ma tenue.

En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais pris quelque chose d'aussi voyant, mais avec Fang à mes côtés, je l'avais prise. Elle avait su me convaincre et je m'étais décidée à l'écouter pour une fois. Lorsque je finis de me préparer, il était dix huit heure trente. Je devais absolument partir maintenant si je ne voulais pas être en retard pour mon rendez vous avec Noctis. Je pris ma gunblade que je glissais dans mon dos, à sa place habituelle.

Les rues étaient encore plus animées et colorées que dans l'après-midi, chaque personnes portaient un costume différent et je souriais lorsque je croisais des personnes qui avait fait le choix de se déguiser en mes amis et moi. Des musiciens ambulants déversaient leurs musiques afin de couvrir la cacophonie ambiante, des artistes de rues amusaient les jeunes enfants sous leurs yeux émerveillés. Je ne fis guère attention à tout ceci et continuait mon chemin, transcendant cette foule comme je le pouvais. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrivais enfin à destination.

Noctis m'attendait devant et je me dépêchais de le rejoindre. Il portait un simple masque noir striait de bande blanche qui tout comme le mien ne cachait seulement la moitié de son visage. Un chapeau haut de forme lui recouvrait la tête. Il portait un costume en queue de pie noir qui lui donnait un air gentleman. Il me fit une petit révérence avant de m'ouvrir la porte et de me guider jusqu'au guichet. Un hôtesse lui demanda avant de nous guider jusqu'à une petite table excentrée des autres. Une fois assise, je pu remarquer que tout le monde portait des costumes, même si l'on était dans un restaurant.

Noctis retira son masque et me complimenta sur ma tenue :

« -Tu es magnifique, cette tenue te va à ravir ... »

« -Merci. Lui répondis-je simplement. »

Aucun de nous ne parlait, appréciant le calme qui régnait entre nous. Une serveuse vint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et prit notre commande. Nous commandâmes une assiette composée de nems, de beignets de crevettes … pour entrée. En plat principal, je demandais un poulet au curry avec du riz. Un plat simple, mais que j'adorais. Noctis, lui pris du porc au caramel avec des nouilles sautées.

Les plats arrivèrent tranquillement et nous les dégustâmes en silence. Cela me faisait du bien ce calme, ça me changeait de Fang qui était toujours en train de me taquiner pour un rien … La pulsienne me manquait énormément, mais je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de supporter son bonheur apparent avec Vanille. A cette pensée, une jalousie sans nom me prit.

Le repas se termina en douceur et Noctis m'invita. Nous nous dirigeâmes en suivant vers le NORA qui était le bar le plus branché de la ville. La tenancière du bar était une connaissance à moi et très bonne amie au fiancé de ma sœur, Snow. J'y allais régulièrement et connaissais bien les lieux, chose qui allait m'aider pour notre mission de ce soir.

Nous arrivâmes sur place une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Nous pénétrâmes dans le NORA et Lebreau vint nous accueillir en souriant :

« -Lightning ! Ca fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu ! »

« -Beaucoup de travail, grommelais-je. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle pour vérifier que Fang et Vanille ne s'y trouvait pas. Lebreau me prit de court lorsqu'elle me dit :

« -Fang et Vanille ne sont pas arrivées. C'est depuis qu'elles sont ensembles qu'on te vois presque plus … Est ce que c'est dû à ça ? »

« -Je-Non ! M'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas du tout … ça ... »

J'avais finis par murmurer la fin de ma phrase. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, elle avait raison, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et continua :

« -J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais ... »

Je me raidis et jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Noctis me regardait avec attention, attendant avec impatience la suite, mais Lebreau se tut. Je ne savais pas où me mettre. Afin de tenter de reprendre contenance, je commandais un verre de vodka kas à mon amie et dis :

« -Tu te fais des idées Lebreau ... »

Elle n'insista pas devant Noctis et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Ce dernier au contraire me regardait étrangement depuis ce simulacre de révélations. Une fois nos commandes prêtes, nous nous adossâmes au comptoir et commençâmes à les siroter. Je voyais bien que mon compagnon était mal à l'aise et voulais me demander quelque chose. Afin de l'aider, je brisais le silence qui s'était installé entre nous :

« -Si tu as des questions, posent les ... »

Mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'avais voulu au premier abord. Il se releva légèrement et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me demander :

« -Que-que ressent tu pour moi Lightning ? »

Son ton était sérieux, mais sa voix tremblait. Je réfléchis quelques instant, que pensais je donc de Noctis ? Je l'appréciais beaucoup, c'était certain, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Finalement, je lâchais :

« -Je-je ne sais pas ... »

Noctis se positionna devant moi et me pris le visage en coupe avec de me retirer doucement mon masque. Au même moment une voix familière retentit dans mon dos :

« -Lebreau ! Est ce que je pourrais avoir comme d'habitude un Tropical Sunshine ? »

Je me raidis. Noctis ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que s'était à cause de lui. Il approcha son visage du mien doucement et au moment ou nos lèvres allaient se rejoindre, mon regard en croisa un autre d'une couleur vert émeraude, celui de Fang. Mes yeux saphirs et les émeraudes de Fang s'accrochèrent quelques secondes avant que je ne repousse le jeune homme. Il me regarda surprit et je m'excusais :

« -Désolée ... »

Puis je m'enfuis aux toilettes où je me mis de l'eau sur le visage pour rassembler mes idées. Je ne savais plus quoi faire … Une larme unique roula le long de ma joue, mais je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur.

Au moment ou je me retournais, je sentis une présence derrière moi et les effluves d'un parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre milles, Fang. Encore et toujours elle … Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me demanda avec inquiétude :

« -Lightning ? Ca va ? »

« -Parfaitement, réussis-je à croasser. »

« -Ce costume te va parfaitement bien … Murmura t-elle avant d'accrocher son regard au mien dans le miroir. »

Je frissonnais et tentais de me maîtriser les battements de mon cœur. J'expirais doucement pour me calmer, mais rien n'y fis. Je répondis d'une voix rauque :

« -Merci .. »

En entendant mon ton, elle haussa les sourcils et un air charmeur vint remplacer l'inquiétude présente sur son visage. Elle était avec Vanille, il fallait qu j'arrête de penser à elle … Pour justement couper court à ce moment, je lui demandais :

« -Tout se passe bien avec Vanille ? »

Au lieu de se reculer, elle s'approcha encore plus de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -Parfaitement, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensembles ... »

Je tiltais à ces mots, qu'est ce que cela voulait il dire … ? L'espoir grandit dans mon cœur, mais je tentais de le freiner comme je pouvais. Elle continua d'une voix ou perçait son amusement :

« -Elle voulait tester Hope, le pousser à venir vers elle … Et moi, je voulais te faire réagir toi, Sunshine ... »

J'ouvris la bouche une fois, deux fois mais aucuns mots n'en sortit. J'étais bien trop abasourdie par sa réplique pour réfléchir correctement. Comme elle vit que je ne répondais pas, elle me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna à travers la foule pour sortir du bar. Nous repassâmes devant Noctis qui essaya de me prendre le poignet à son tour, mais le regard que Fang lui lança le dissuada de continuer son action.

Autour de moi les couleurs étaient floues, je ne voyais plus rien sauf Elle. Cette femme qui hantait mes pensées interdites, cette femme qui venait de m'avouer que c'était pour me rendre jalouse et me faire réagir …

J'étais en train de sombrer dans toutes les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Son odeur si particulier me chatouillait les narines, me faisant plonger dans l'univers sauvage qu'elle représentait à elle seule. Sa main sur mon poignet m'électrisait les sens … Je voulais plus, mais je me retenais. Fang, elle m'observait avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. Je rougis à cette pensée et l'éloignais. Je voulu me reculer mais un mur me bloquait le passage. Je soupirais et grognais à l'attention de ma ravisseuse :

« -Laisses moi partir Fang ... »

« -Pour faire quoi Sunshine ? Pour rejoindre Noctis ? »

« -Tch ... »

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas. Je détournais le regard et ne réponds rien. A nouveau elle me saisit par le poignet et m'entraîna à travers la foule. Elle était de profil à moi et je pu l'observer à loisir. Aucuns masques ne recouvrait son beau visage et ses cheveux comme à leurs habitudes étaient ébouriffés. Sa tenue bien que simple restait diablement sexy. Elle était en rockeuse et avait repris le maquillage étoilé du groupe Kiss sur son visage … Oh god, j'étais vraiment perdue … Mon cœur battait plus vite que la normale et tout ça était seulement dû à la présence de la brune …

Soudainement, le monde réel reprit ses droits brutalement. Devant moi la grande Cavalcade défilait. J'étais émerveillée, j'avais beau la voir chaque année, mais malgré ça mon âme d'enfant refaisait surface. Le temps d'une heure, je redevenais Claire et je laissais Lightning aux vestiaires et Fang le savait parfaitement. Elle glissa son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre elle. Je ne protestait pas et me laissais aller au contraire. Malgré sa présence, je n'oubliais pas ma mission et scrutait tout de même la foule dense. Aucuns signes suspect. Je me serais un peu plus contre Fang pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle et de son parfum.

Elle profita pour tracer d'étranges arabesques sur ma peau nue et je frissonnais. Je voulais l'embrasser, mais je me retint, je n'avais pas envie de briser ce moment qui nous liait toute les deux. Pour une fois qu'elle était muette … Encore une fois, j'avais parlé trop vite :

« -Alors Sunshine, tu as froid ? »

Je lui donnais une petite claque sur le bras gauche et murmurais :

« -Tais toi un peu ... »

Elle me regarda encore un peu et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'accéder à ma requête. Elle savait que si elle avait insisté, je serais partie …

La Cavalcade dura environ une trentaine de minutes avant qu'un bal ne prenne sa place. Encore une fois la pulsienne ne me laissa pas le choix et m'embarqua sur la piste de danse. Le rythme était rapide et la musique entraînante. Malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas danser, je finis par me laisser aller et profiter du moment. Fang me fit tournoyer et valser de telle sorte que j'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau. Autour de nous les couples faisaient les mêmes pas identiques aux nôtres mais je sentais moins de grâce que lorsque Fang le faisait. Le rythme changea lentement jusqu'à laisser place à un slow chanté par Katie Pourry elle même. Je n'aimais pas ce type de musique, mais j'avais envie de profiter de l'étreinte chaleureuse de ma partenaire. Durant la danse, j'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule gauche et elle avait retiré ma capuche pour jouer avec mes cheveux. Ses mains posées sur ma taille étaient remontées et se trouvaient désormais juste sous ma poitrine. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Elle se pencha vers moi. J'anticipais son geste mais elle ne m'embrassa pas, ses lèvres dérivèrent sur le coin ma bouche. Je fis la moue et elle rigola avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

« -Plus tard Claire ... »

Nous quittâmes la piste de danse pour retourner au NORA. Noctis était partit et Lebreau nous accueillit une fois encore avec un sourire. Elle me fit un clin d'œil discret et nous servit nos boissons. Fang nous avait commandé un Jaeger bomb à chacune que je bu d'un trait. L'alcool me brûla agréablement la gorge. Je l'observais, puis au bout d'un moment, je me jeter à l'eau :

« -Depuis quand ? »

« -Depuis quand quoi ? Me demanda t-elle légèrement surprise. »

« -Tu sais pour … moi ? »

L'alcool me désinhibait totalement et je devenais plus franche dans mes sentiments. Elle me fit un sourire charmeur et me murmura à l'oreille :

« -N'as tu pas toujours été dingue de moi Claire ? »

Je rougis et tentais de lui mettre une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête qu'elle esquiva en rigolant. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et finit sa boisson avant de me proposer :

« -Tu veux aller à la fête foraine ? »

« -Si tu veux ... »

Elle sautilla comme une enfant et me fit signe de la suivre. Nous entrelaçâmes nos mains elle me proposa de faire un tour de montagne russe mais je refusais. J'avais beaucoup trop bu et les secousses du manège n'allait pas de paires avec l'alcool. Finalement nous arrivâmes à nous mettre d'accord pour faire la grande roue. Me belle brune se dirigea vers le guichet et acheta nos tickets. Nous montâmes dans la navette et je lui dis d'un coup :

« -Tout-tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas tort ... »

Un air surpris s'afficha sur son visage avant que son sourire arrogant ne le remplace. Elle s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage en coupe avant de me murmurer :

« -Je le sais Claire … J'ai toujours raison ... »

Nos fronts se touchaient et nos souffles se mélangeaient. Elle avait commençait à amorcer un mouvement vers mes lèvres lorsque tout d'un coup une tâche colorée illumina le ciel nocturne. Le feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé. Comme elle semblait obnubilé par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, je pris sur moi et fis le premier pas. Je l'embrassais chastement et reculais de quelques centimètres pour l'observer. Elle avait les yeux clos et le visage serein. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses émeraudes m'emprisonnèrent dans leurs éclats. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et je sus que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait et que son 'histoire' avec Vanille était factice. Elle me le confirma lorsqu'elle me murmura :

« -Je t'aime tant Claire, tu me rends folle, tu ne sais pas à quel point ... »

Je ne lui répondis rien mais je l'embrassais. Cela lui suffit car elle m'enlaça avec force et je sus qu'elle ne me lâcherais pas …

Alors, verdict ?:X


End file.
